


Treat or Trick?

by Sevfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/pseuds/Sevfan
Summary: Harry and Draco attend a Halloween costume party. A good time was had by all, especially AFTER the party!





	1. Treat or Trick?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I have only borrowed them for amusement purposes. No money is being made at any time. 

A/N: The first chapter is a drabble, written for the Hex Files October challenge: tell a Halloween/Samhain tale in 250 words (exactly). Spooky, romantic, terrifying or fun, you decide. Use at least three items commonly associated with the holiday. It sets the foundation for the real fun that begins in chapter two!

**Treat or Trick?**

“Hey, _Cleo_ ,” exclaimed Ron, “this party is wicked!”

Hermione laughed. “Thanks, Ron, oops, I mean _Julius_.”

Ron had just stuffed his mouth with candy, but spoke anyway.

“Ron, leave some for the rest of us!” chastised Hermione playfully. 

Ron quickly swallowed. “Sorry. Everyone is having a fantastic time. Our flat looks like a haunted mansion. How did you manage the bats and ghosts?”

“Got the spells from a book, of course.”

Ron hugged Hermione. “You look sexy with black hair. Don’t get rid of it right away. I have plans.”

“Down, boy. We have to mingle now.”

Ron sighed. “Oh, okay. Have you seen Harry?”

“He and Draco are here somewhere. Could you please pass around the pumpkin punch, Ron?”

“Sure thing, _Cleo_. Maybe I’ll find Harry,” said Ron.

Some time later, Hermione found Ron peeping around a corner. “What are you…”

“Quiet. Come see.”

Hermione peeked and saw two naughty nurses, snogging passionately. 

“That is SO hot,” whispered Ron.

“What is it with you men!” exclaimed Hermione. “Why does the sight of two women kissing turn you on, but when Harry and Draco do it, you cringe?”

“Stop, you’re spoiling the mood.”

“Honestly! Hey!” called Hermione. “Ron here thinks you’re hot together.”

“It’s about bloody time!” said Harry.

“I should say!” agreed Draco.

A very pale Ron sputtered, “B-but I thought you were w-women.”

“Gotcha, Ron,” said Harry, kissing Ron’s cheek.

Draco smirked and pecked Ron’s other cheek, saying throatily, “Happy Halloween, _darling_.”

“Eeep,” squeaked a lipstick smeared Ron.


	2. Treat, Definitely Treat!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I have only borrowed them for amusement purposes. No money is being made at any time. 

Beta: Constant Vigilance – thank you so much for your help and guidance. I couldn’t do it without you, girl! 

**Treat, Definitely Treat!**

“Whoa! Steady there, love,” exclaimed Draco as he grabbed Harry, successfully preventing him from falling.

“It’s these damned high heels,” offered Harry. “I don’t know how women can walk around in them all the time. Oh my!”

Draco tightened his grip on the teetering Harry. “I don’t think it’s the shoes at all,” he said with a grin.

“You don’t?”

“Nope. I think, my dearest Harry, that you are tipsy.”

Harry giggled. “I think you’re right.”

“Oh, I _know_ I am. How many cups of punch did you have anyway?”

Harry thought for a few seconds and replied, “Erm, four?”

“Try doubling that.”

Harry hiccupped with a giggle. “I guess I am a tad sloshed. I was having such a good time at the party and that punch was just so delish. Wasn’t it yummy, baby?”

“It was a bit sweet for my taste, Harry,” replied Draco.

“I’ll have to ask Hermione for the recipe. Can we have a party sometime?” asked Harry. 

“We’ll talk about it.”

“Didn’t you have a good time tonight?”

“I didn’t think I would, but I did. The look on Weasley’s face was priceless!”

“Poor Ron. He was asking for it, though. Hermione told me how she almost _died_ when she saw that Ron was getting turned on by watching us. She could hardly keep a straight face.”

“Even his freckles paled when he realised it was us. Harry, do you think his dick shrunk, too?”

Harry gave Draco a playful swat. “You are so bad! I don’t want to think about it.”

Draco grinned. “I’m sure it did.”

“I can’t believe we both picked the same Naughty Nurse costume.”

“As I always say, Harry, great minds…”

Harry giggled. “Next time, we’ll decide together instead of keeping it a secret.” He began to sway and threw his arms around Draco’s neck, holding on tightly. “Sorry. It’s the punkin punch.

“I think we should go to bed now. What do you think, Harry?”

“Sounds good to me. Lead on, Nurse Draco.”

Draco slipped his arm around Harry’s waist and guided him down the hall. “My pleasure, Nurse Harry.” Harry never stopped chattering and laughing all the way to the bedroom. Draco flicked on the lights and then manoeuvred them both to the bed.

Draco gave Harry a kiss and said, “You’re a very sweet drunk, love.”

“Well, of course I am! I’m a very sweet person. And I’m not drunk, I’m just tipsy. Remember?”

“How silly of me!” laughed Draco.

Harry hooked his arms around Draco’s neck. “Know what else I am, silly?”

“No. What?”

“I am very, very horny. I wanna make love.”

“Me too, but do you think you can? You know, if you’re dru…erm, tipsy, you might not be able to.”

Harry ground his crotch into Draco’s hip. “I most certainly can! I have a very nice silk-covered stiffy for you, love.”

Draco turned around. “Don’t just stand there. Unzip my dress for me.”

Harry fumbled with the zip and then slid it down, allowing Draco’s uniform to fall to the floor. Harry then reached around and gave Draco’s ‘breasts’ a squeeze. “Would you like to have real ones? Tits, I mean.”

“Merlin, no! I like my nice flat chest just the way it is. I can’t wait to get rid of this bloody bra – it’s killing me,” replied Draco quickly.

The bra gave Harry a run for his money but he finally unhooked it. Draco shimmied out of the offending garment and tossed his fake chest to the side. No sooner than he had turned around, Harry had latched onto his nipple, teasing and nipping it mercilessly.

“Yes! Gods, I love it when you do that!” hissed Draco. “The one thing I don’t mind with this costume is the knickers. The silk feels nice against my cock.”

Harry pulled away and smirked. He reached out and gave Draco a squeeze through the thin material. He then ran a finger over the wet spot that had formed over the head of Draco’s cock. “It does feel nice, doesn’t it? You know what I don’t mind? The suspender belt and stockings.” Harry bit his bottom lip and asked, somewhat shyly, “Can we keep them on? You look SO hot like that.”

Draco whimpered and answered Harry’s question with a deep kiss. His hands worked quickly to divest Harry of his costume, leaving them both naked save for the stockings and heels. Harry’s ensemble was pure white, while his own was midnight black, stark contrasts to their smooth skin. 

“Walk for me, baby,” whispered Harry.

Draco groaned into Harry’s neck and then did as he had been commanded. He walked very slowly towards the bed, swaying his hips seductively with every step. Harry was transfixed. The sight of his lover was far more intoxicating than anything he had consumed that night. The lacy black suspender belt framed Draco’s arse perfectly, accentuating the pale globes’ taut roundness. The glittering stockings made his already long legs seem endless. Draco grabbed one of the bedposts, and, with his feet apart, stretched languidly, showing Harry what delights awaited him. Draco heard the moan that escaped his lover’s lips and he smiled in satisfaction. He turned around and drew himself up. Harry’s knees trembled at the vision before him. The high heels pushed Draco’s hips slightly forward so that his hard cock stood out tall and proud, just begging to be tasted. Harry could resist no more. He moved forward, stumbling on his second step. 

“Damned shoes!” he muttered as he kicked them off his feet. 

He padded quickly onward, kissed Draco deeply and then pushed him backwards onto the high bed. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at Harry. The look on his face blew Draco away. It was a mixture of love and desire, adoration and want. It made him ache for Harry’s touch. His own shoes fell to the floor with a loud clunk and he brought his silk-clad foot up to massage Harry’s cock. Harry jumped at the first touch.

Harry bit his lip and exhaled slowly. “That feels nice, love. You look so gorgeous and so very wicked lying there like that.” Harry hissed, “Hmm, I love what you’re doing, but I don’t want to come yet. I have to taste you first.” He dropped to his knees and ran his hands up Draco’s legs, marvelling at their smoothness. Knowing what a perfectionist his lover was, Harry realised that Draco must have shaved to complete his outfit. He would never have let his hairy legs be seen in such a short skirt, not if he was supposed to be a woman. He had to look the part, right down to the final touch. Harry murmured appreciatively. He nuzzled his way upward, at last letting his hot breath ghost over Draco’s balls. He tickled them lightly with just the tip of his tongue. 

“Don’t stop,” begged a voice from above. 

Harry complied, taking one, then the other into his mouth, teasing the balls the way he knew Draco liked. He looked up and saw his prize – Draco’s hard cock loomed over him. He could see just a tiny bit of the tip peeking out from its sheath, a drop of pre-come glistening like a pearl beckoning him to taste. It was a call he must heed. His tongue had almost captured the drop, when the voice called out to him.

“Wait!” said Draco. “There’s something I’d like to do first.”

Harry was game for anything. “Okay,” he said.

“ _Accio_ lipstick!” 

Harry watched with surprise as the tiny golden tube flew through the air to Draco’s waiting hand. He looked up at the blond questioningly.

“A little fantasy of mine, Harry. May I?” When Harry nodded, Draco leaned forward and uncapped the lipstick. He gave it a quick twist and began to paint Harry’s full lips bright red. When he had completed the task, he surveyed his handiwork, correcting the tiniest of a smudge with his thumb. “Perfect,” he whispered as he tossed the lipstick aside. “Now, suck me.”

The words shot straight to Harry’s cock. He had never felt so sexy, so wanton in whole his life. In contrast to his appearance, Harry gazed down demurely, as if he were suddenly shy before his lover of so many years. Keeping his forehead down, he looked up to meet Draco’s stare. He then opened his mouth just enough to allow his tongue to sweep over his ruby-red lips.

“Oh fuck,” breathed Draco at the sight. “Please, love, do it now.” Harry at last tasted that telltale drop, savouring its bitterness like a fine wine. 

Draco shivered. 

Harry teased. 

Draco begged for more. 

Harry sucked lightly at just the head of Draco’s cock and Draco praised Harry’s skill. Harry pulled away but Draco _implored_ him to continue. Harry finally swallowed Draco whole, taking him in his throat so deep, his nose was buried in golden curls. Draco screamed in delight. It was only then that Harry began to suck in earnest, pulling Draco’s orgasm him from him with each stroke. Draco cried in ecstasy as he came into Harry’s willing mouth. The journey had been sweet torture for Draco, made sweeter still by the sight of those red lips. He had watched them, marvelled in their beauty, his eyes had never left them for even the shortest of moments; he adored the delicious mouth of his lover, that which pleasured him and spoke to him with words of love and comfort, that which called his name and smiled at him so joyously, that which belonged to his Harry, his and his alone.

“I love you,” whispered Draco, pulling Harry in close for a kiss. He could taste himself on Harry’s tongue, his essence mingling with the waxy lipstick, creating an odd but not entirely unpleasant flavour. “Now, what’s _your_ pleasure?”

Harry slipped from the bed and pulled Draco with him. He murmured softly and Draco felt a sudden slickness deep inside. “I want you to ride me, Draco. I want to feel you all around me,” he said as he sat in the chair. He grabbed his cock, presenting it to Draco. “See how hard I am for you, baby. Sit down on it facing me so I can watch you some more.”

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous, Harry,” said Draco as he impaled himself on the waiting cock. “Ohh, fuck that feels good!” 

Harry hissed at the tight heat that suddenly enveloped him. Draco began to move up and down, very slowly. “Just like that, keep moving like that, Draco,” crooned Harry as he let his hands wander all over his lover’s body. He moved to stroke Draco’s cock, but stopped. “Gods, Draco, you have lipstick on you!”

Draco looked down and sure enough, there were red steaks decorating his partially limp member. The sight caused him to stir. “That’s _your_ lipstick, my love. I can see where you had your mouth. That’s so hot!” Draco rode Harry faster and faster, angling himself so that his prostate was caressed with every stroke. 

“Yes, Draco! YES!” cried Harry as he came, his body shuddering with pleasure. 

Draco clamped down hard on Harry and began to pump his own cock, coming very quickly for the second time that night. He then collapsed against Harry’s chest and into his waiting arms.

“That was incredible, baby,” said Harry as he brushed Draco’s fringe aside. “Love you.”

“Yes, it was,” agreed Draco wholeheartedly, “and so do I.”

“And to think you thought I wasn’t up for it,” said Harry with a snort.

“I shall never doubt you again, my love,” swore Draco solemnly. As he sat up, he said, “Eew, we’re all sticky!”

“I’ll get it,” offered Harry and with a quick spell or two, they were both nice and clean.

They stood and began to remove the remaining pieces of their costumes. Draco eyed Harry as he rolled down one of his stockings. “Harry?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I know this was part of our costumes but, do you think that…erm…”

Harry grinned. “What is it, Draco?”

“Do you think that you could maybe…not pack these away? Perhaps you could put them in, you know, the top drawer?”

“On one condition,” said Harry with a gleam in his eye.

“What’s that?”

“I get to wear the black set next time.”

“Deal!” agreed Draco with a wicked grin.


End file.
